


The Thrill of Watching

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara realises that one of her past selves saved River Song, and the Doctor takes his two favourite girls on a special trip to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of Watching

Trenzalore felt like it had only happened yesterday. Or, at least, it sometimes did. Some days the memories were clear and sharp in my mind like a particularly well made 3D movie, but other times I had to strain to remember. I don't know. Since the Doctor rescued me from his timelines my memory was a bit all over the place. Apparently that was to be expected.

It was still difficult to get my head around the fact that I had lived a thousand lives all over time and space. I had saved the Doctor more times than I could count. I had been living and dying all across the universe. I didn't remember any of it, of course. I don't think I could handle all those memories in one brain, it would be enough to give anybody one hell of a migraine. But sometimes in my dreams I see the things I've done; I see all the different places I've lived, all the different worlds and times, all the Doctor's different faces, and the different ways I saved his life.

The Doctor hadn't popped round for a visit in a while, but this didn't faze me. He'd never been one for keeping to a proper schedule. This Wednesday, next Wednesday, last Wednesday – as long as he showed up on one of the Wednesdays, I didn't really mind. But I'd been itching to see him this particular Wednesday though, and it was all because of the dream I'd had the night before.

I had woken up feeling so proud of myself. All this time I'd thought I'd just been saving the Doctor from danger and death, but apparently I'd done more than that. One of the Claras had saved the Doctor in the best way possible.

My heart leapt at the familiar wheezy noise outside, and I was down the stairs and out the front door in a flash. The second I stepped outside the TARDIS doors flew open and a slightly flustered and very, very happy Doctor bounced out.

"Clara, you beauty!" he cheered. "I'm not late, am I? Or... early? It's definitely a Wednesday, right?"

"Correct," I said, trying not to laugh. "It is  _definitely_  a Wednesday."

"Oh, good," he said. "Well come on then, you. I'm taking you somewhere special!"

He ushered me into the TARDIS, and as he rushed around the console and we took off with a satisfying wheeze, I got the chance to give him a good once over. He was more dishevelled than usual, his hair a floppy mess and his bowtie crooked. There was a bright pink mark blooming on his neck that his shirt collar couldn't quite cover, and there was an unmistakeable glint in his eye that I never thought I would ever see on him. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You're in a good mood," I said, matter-of-factly. "So where or when is this special place you're taking me?"

"Oh, you'll see," the Doctor said with a grin. "We just need to make a quick stop first..."

As the TARDIS landed with a bump, the Doctor straightened his bowtie and attempted to fix his hair in the reflection of the console monitor. Only about five seconds after we'd landed, the doors were thrown open and none other than River Song burst into the TARDIS, a gun in her hand and her space hair all over the place. So I really had done it. Another Clara really had gone to the Library and saved the Doctor in the very best way possible; by saving his wife. No wonder he looked so happy.

"Hello, sweetie," she said rather breathlessly. She looked like she'd been running. "You're right on time."

"No need to sound quite so surprised," said the Doctor, still grinning like an idiot.

River Song just smirked. "You might want to take off now, dear. I  _was_  being shot at, after all. I'd hate for those bullets to scratch the old girl's paint work."

"Right you are," said the Doctor, pushing buttons and pulling levers until the TARDIS took off once more. As she stepped up to the console, slipping her gun back into its holster, River's eyes suddenly focused on me.

"It's Clara, isn't it?" she said.

"Oh yes, Clara Oswald," I said with a slight sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if we'd met... this time travelling lark is kind of confusing."

"You get used to it," she said with a little shrug.

"The Doctor said he's taking us somewhere special," I said, leaning against the console. "But he won't tell me where."

"It's a  _surprise_ ," he said, rolling his eyes at me before turning to his wife. "River, I left something for you to wear in your room. We've got about ten minutes until we get there, go get dressed."

"So close to perfect sentence," she said flirtatiously. "But why are there three of us...?" River suddenly gasped. "Oh sweetie, are you finally giving in to the little  _suggestion_  I made?"

The Doctor suddenly blushed scarlet, his eyes darting quickly between me and River. "Er, no. No, no, not  _that_... go – go get dressed."

River giggled and strutted off to wherever her room in the TARDIS was, giving the Doctor a wink over her shoulder before she disappeared. Once we were alone, I looked at the Doctor quizzically. He pretended not to notice, even though he was still blushing rather furiously.

"What was the little suggestion she made?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing!" he said quickly, clearing his throat and fiddling with his bowtie. It was difficult not to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked. "Nothing at all, it's nothing."

"Right," I said slowly. "So why  _am_ I here, Doctor? I don't much fancy the sound of being the awkward third wheel on this surprise trip with you and the missus."

"You're not going to be the third wheel," he insisted, walking around the console and ruffling my hair. "I just thought you deserved a treat. Especially after all you've done."

He gave me a very knowing smile, and I remembered why I was so anxious to talk to him in the first place.

"I had a dream," I said. "About something I'd done for you... well, what one of the me's did for you, a younger you. I went to the Library, and I took River's place so she wouldn't have to sacrifice herself. I thought I was just meant to save your life, but I saved hers too."

The Doctor's smile got wider and wider as I spoke. I'd never seen him look at me that way, with such overwhelming gratitude. I was completely unsurprised when he suddenly gathered me up in his arms in a hug so tight it took me off my feet.

"I know," he said once he finally put me down. He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "I know exactly what you did, Clara, you perfect, beautiful little genius! And I can't tell how thankful I am!"

He kissed me on the forehead once more and then again on the tip of my nose, before finally letting me go. I honestly couldn't remember ever seeing him so genuinely happy. Just then River came back, dressed in an incredibly figure-hugging dress, the same shade of blue as the outside of the TARDIS, and some black high heels. The dress showed off every curve of her body, not to mention her extremely ample cleavage. I'm not going to lie; I was actually having a little bit of trouble not staring at her. How someone as odd and ungainly as the Doctor managed to bag himself a wife as foxy as River Song was beyond me.

"You have such terrible taste in clothes for yourself, sweetie," she said with a coy smile. "But it's nice to see your taste in clothes for  _me_  has improved immensely."

"I thought you'd like it," said the Doctor, obviously checking her out as if I wasn't there to notice.

"So are you going to tell us where we're going now?" I asked, mostly to get the Doctor's attention away from River in that dress for a moment.

"I told you," he said, dragging his eyes away from his sexy wife. "It's a surprise. I'm taking you ladies somewhere fun and exciting, with minimal chance of anything trying to kill us!"

"Oh, that's comforting," I said sarcastically. I looked over at River in her gorgeous blue dress, and then down at the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing today. "Well, wherever it is you're taking us, I'm sure I'm underdressed."

"Not to worry," said River. "Let me find you something to wear."

She took me by the hand and led me out of the console room, the Doctor calling out "Make it quick, we're almost there!" after us. Having River's soft, manicured hand in mine was enough to distract me from where we were going, but she pulled me along through the TARDIS's many corridors until we reached a door with a circular symbol carved into the front. I recognised it as Gallifreyan, just like all those symbols on the console, but I had no idea what it said. River pushed the door open and inside was a huge bedroom. The moment we stepped in, the ceiling lit up with stars which cast a bright glow over the silk-sheeted double bed, the dressing table packed with very neatly organised make-up and toiletries, the ornately framed full length mirror and the large wardrobe.

"Now," said River. "Let's see if I have anything that'll look good on you, Clara. Pretty little thing like you, it shouldn't be difficult."

A little shiver ran through me at her flirtatious tone being directed at me for a change, which I chose to ignore. I sat down on the edge of the bed as she opened the wardrobe which, much like the TARDIS itself, seemed to be considerably bigger on the inside.

"Ooh, this would look great on you," she said, fishing out a simple black dress on a hanger. "It's an original Chanel number from the 1920s. The Doctor had Coco herself make it for me. Try it on while I find you some shoes."

"Wow, thanks," I said, taking it from her.

I waited until River's back was turned before I very quickly got undressed – I'd rather she didn't catch me in my bra and pants, especially since they didn't match. I tried to do up the zip on the back of the dress, but I couldn't quite bend that way. River chuckled, putting the cute pink heels she'd found for me down and stepping behind me. We were standing right in front of the full length mirror, so she must have noticed my cheeks flushing as she slowly zipped up the dress. She was right. It did look great on me.

"I think a nice simple up-do would look gorgeous," she said, brushing my hair up off my shoulders and looking at me in the mirror's reflection. "Show off that graceful neck of yours, don't you think?"

I actually felt a bit breathless with River so close to me, but I tried my best to hide it. "Yeah, sounds good. We should hurry up though. You know how impatient the Doctor gets."

"Don't I know it?" she said, her hands lightly trailing down my arms before she stepped away. Oh, I was definitely breathless now.

" _Finally!_ " the Doctor huffed impatiently once we made our way back to the console room. "We're already here!"

He led the way out of the TARDIS, me and River hot on his heels, and we found ourselves in what looked like some kind of engine room.

"Okay, now I feel  _overdressed_ ," I muttered.

"I had to park the TARDIS somewhere she wouldn't be found," the Doctor said as if it was obvious. He took me and River each by the hand. "Come on!"

He rushed us through a set of double doors, up a flight of stairs, and then through another set of double doors to a huge and beautifully furnished lobby full of well dressed people, many of whom definitely didn't look human. The Doctor clapped his hands together happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Allegra Spectra!" he said, spinning on the spot with his arms outstretched. "The best luxury liner in the galaxy!"

"Er... what?" I was still none the wiser about where exactly he'd brought us.

"Allegra Spectra is the biggest floating cruise liner in this galaxy," River explained. "It's very exclusive. There are dancehalls, bars, restaurants, casinos, the most wonderful spas..."

"So it's like... space Vegas?" I asked.

"Oh, we've been to Space Vegas and Allegra Spectra is much classier," River laughed. "We came here for one of our honeymoons."

"I'm sorry,  _one of_  your honeymoons? How many have you had?"

"About six or seven," said the Doctor matter-of-factly.

Noticing my incredulous look, River added "The Doctor likes honeymoons. And they tend to get interrupted by one thing or another anyway. What was it last time, sweetie? Killer robots at the Ritz, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, that was fun!" the Doctor gushed, leading us to the reception to check in.

Allegra Spectra really was beautiful. Everything seemed to be bathed in a warm gold light, and through every window I could see the stars and at least two different moons. An enthusiastic bus boy led us up to our suite, which looked more like a massive, extravagant penthouse apartment than a hotel room. The main living area had a long winding sofa around a glass coffee table, facing a flat screen television that covered an entire wall. Another wall was just a floor-to-ceiling window with a breathtaking view of the stars, the moons and the planet we appeared to be floating above. Double doors at opposite ends of the living area led to our rooms, each with a king sized bed and an en suite bathroom you could comfortably fit ten people in with room to spare. The suite had some amazing gadgets too, including wardrobes that scanned your body and materialized the perfect outfit for every occasion, and a fridge that restocked itself with your favourite treats depending on who opened the door. It really was magical, and for once I actually hoped that no exciting, dangerous adventure cropped up to distract from all this luxury.

The Doctor took us down to Allegra Spectra's best restaurant, where we ate the most delicious food with names I couldn't even pronounce. His psychic paper must have said he was someone very important, because River and I were treated to complimentary cocktails, our glasses constantly being topped up as if something awful would happen if they were allowed to stay empty for too long. The Doctor took a huge gulp of his cocktail before spitting it back out into the glass, making River shake her head at him.

"How is it you're so terribly clever, and yet you keep forgetting that you don't like alcohol?"

We were all tipsy and giggling as the night wore on. Well, me and River were tipsy. The Doctor seemed to be getting vicariously tipsy with us, laughing loudly and telling the most amazing stories of some of the adventures he and River had had together. After our meal, he took us to the main dancehall, where people waltzed around the dance floor under the giant glitter ball. The Doctor danced with us both equally, saving the slower and more intimate songs for his wife while I sat at a table at the edge of the dance floor and watched them.

They really were perfect together. Men's eyes lingered on River, while women looked at them judgementally, clearly wondering if the Doctor was River's toy boy. But they didn't have eyes for anyone but each other. The Doctor held River close, his hands resting on the small of her back and wiggling slightly as if he was itching to rest his hands on her bottom but knew he shouldn't in such a public place. River had her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck as she stared right into his eyes.

It wasn't particularly gooey or romantic, the way they were looking at each other. Quite the opposite, in fact. It was actually kind of...  _hot_. I'd heard of eye-sex before, but this was ridiculous. It was clear that they were very much in love, of course, but the only thing I could see on their faces was lust. Pure, unadulterated  _lust_. I thought it would make me uncomfortable, watching them ravish each other with their eyes like that and dancing so close like they were the only two people in the room. Looking away and giving them a bit of privacy would have been the polite thing to do. But I just couldn't look away. A surprising little voice in my head, probably fuelled by all those free cocktails, pointed out that I was actually a little jealous. But the strangest thing was that I wasn't entirely sure which one of them I was more jealous of.

It was very late by the time we left to go back up to our suite, but I didn't feel tired at all. River and the Doctor were getting pretty handsy with each other, so I said goodnight and went to my room. The wardrobe gave me a gorgeous red silk nightie to sleep in, but as I lay down under soft bed sheets I just couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was the Doctor and River. It was weird. I didn't fancy the Doctor in the slightest. He was my friend and I cared about him a lot, but that was the end of it. It was only when River Song was brought into the equation that my feelings really changed.

There could be no denying that River wasn't just beautiful, but incredibly sexy. Everything about her – from her looks, to her voice, to her personality – was just insanely alluring. I honestly hadn't felt this way about another woman since that phase I went through with Nina back at school. River only had to look at me and it was like I'd forget how to breathe, and seeing her with the Doctor seemed to change him. It was kind of impossible to imagine the Doctor as a sexual person, but when he was with River that all kind of went out of the window. Seeing them together earlier that night on the dance floor really hammered it home. I'd thought I'd just been jealous of  _him_  for having someone as sexy as River on his arm, but actually it was River I was jealous of too, and in equal measure. I wanted the Doctor to look at me the way he had been looking at River, as if he wanted nothing more than to just take me right there on the floor. I wanted his hands on me, all over me. I wanted his lips against mine... but only if I could have River in that way too. I didn't want just the Doctor or River Song. I wanted them  _both_. At the same time. Wow.

My head was swimming with the realisation I'd just made, and I quickly got out of bed to get myself a glass of water to calm down. But as I made my way to the kitchen I was stopped in my tracks by a sound; a low, drawn out moan of pleasure. It sent a shiver of excitement right down my spine and, before I knew what I was doing, I was following the increasingly loud moans right to the Doctor and River's shared bedroom. The door had been left ajar. I wondered if it had possibly been on purpose, when something River had said earlier popped into my head...  _Oh sweetie, are you finally giving in to the little suggestion I made?_  I peeked inside, hoping that neither of them spotted me, and my breath caught in my throat.

The door was at just the right angle that I could see the entire length of the bed. River was lying across the sheets, her unruly curls sprawled over the pillow, and she was completely naked. The equally naked Doctor had his head between her spread legs. I couldn't see the details of what he was doing to her, but it was pretty obvious and, going by River's reactions, he must have been amazing at it. She was writhing on the bed, her back arching, one hand tangled in the Doctor's hair and the other pinching her own nipple. The Doctor's hands caressed her thighs, before one hand slipped up her stomach, squeezing her breast. River took hold of his hand and brought two of his long, slender fingers to her lips, sucking them slowly into her mouth and making the Doctor groan deeply. When she was done, the Doctor brought his wet fingers back down between her thighs and River's moans of pleasure became even louder.

I had to hold onto the doorframe, as my knees had gone weak. I don't think I'd ever been so aroused in my life. My nipples were hard under my silk nightie, and I was so wet I had to rub my thighs together just to relieve some of the pressure. I knew this was all kinds of wrong, creeping at the doorway like a perv while the Doctor made love to his wife, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away.

The noises River made were indescribable, positively pornographic, and I was overcome with two very different desires at once. I wanted to be the one making River moan like that, I wanted to taste exactly what the Doctor was tasting, but at the same time I wanted to be in her place. I wanted to know exactly what the Doctor was doing with his mouth and his tongue and his fingers to make River writhe on the bed so wantonly and tug on his hair like that.

River looked breathtaking. Her skin glowed with a sheen of sweat in the dim light of the bedside lamp. Her breasts were round and full, begging to be touched, and her nipples were small and hard and made my mouth water. I was just contemplating going back to my own bedroom to sort myself out with this incredible mental image, but before I could drag myself away something happened that made my heart skip a beat.

River's bright green, lust-filled eyes fixed on me without the slightest hint of surprise, like she knew I'd been standing there all along. Her face split into a devious grin, before she tugged on the Doctor's hair and he made his way back up her body, their lips meeting in a filthy kiss. His fingers were still plunging in and out of her soaking wet cunt until she pulled on his wrist, bringing his glistening fingers to lips once more to suck the clean before she very suddenly flipped them over. She turned herself around so she was straddling the Doctor's face, and he immediately grabbed hold of both her thighs and continued to work her with his mouth, his tongue visibly dipping into her folds. River was grinding down on his face, throwing her curly hair back and squeezing her breasts as she cried out.

She was really putting on a show for me, looking right at me as she rode the Doctor's face with relish. She winked at me – actually  _winked_ – before leaning forward towards the Doctor's erection. I'd always wondered exactly what the Doctor was packing under his trousers, more out of curiosity than anything else. I knew his outward appearance was human, but did that include his more intimate areas? Apparently it did, if the long, thick, and very human looking erection currently leaking all over his stomach was anything to go by. River didn't take her eyes off me as she lowered her head, took his cock in her hand and dragged her tongue up the entire impressive length from base to tip, making the Doctor shudder and groan underneath her.

She worked her tongue around the head of his cock, licking up the beads of pre-come before, her eyes never leaving mine, she took his entire length in her mouth right down to the hilt. The sound of my gasp was thankfully covered by the sound of the Doctor and River's combined moans, as they brought each other closer and closer to the edge, both of them arching off the bed and bucking their hip forward into each other's mouths. I felt like I could have fainted.

River took the Doctor's cock out of her mouth with an obscene  _pop_ , licking her lips as she stroked him quickly with one hand. She was still looking right at me, smirking playfully, when she suddenly beckoned me over with one finger. Oh my God.

I stepped very slowly into the room, my legs shaking as I tried to be as quiet as possible so the Doctor wouldn't realise. I needn't have bothered, of course; he was far too busy to notice anything but his wife on top of him. River patted the space on the bed between the Doctor's legs, where I carefully knelt. She pressed her finger to her lips to indicate that I should keep quiet, all the while still stroking the Doctor's cock in her other hand without breaking her rhythm. I nodded, but it was difficult to keep quiet when she suddenly pulled me into a slow and sensual kiss. She was such a wonderful kisser. Her lips felt so deliciously soft, and her tongue completely dominated my mouth, as her fingers ran through my hair.

When we finally separated River was smirking triumphantly at how breathless I was. She looked down pointedly at the dripping cock in her hand, then back at me, and I knew exactly what she had in mind. With a smirk to match hers, I lowered my head and took the Doctor in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the crown before taking in as much of his length as I could and sucking hard. The sound of the Doctor's muffled moans mingled with River's only spurred me on. I looked up to see that River was riding the Doctor's face in earnest once more, throwing her head back with a loud cry as her whole body shuddered with what was unmistakably an incredible orgasm. Oh God, she looked unbelievable. I couldn't wait until I could do that to her.

She sort of fell off him, turning around so she could kiss the Doctor messily and hum happily as she licked her essence off his lips. The Doctor kissed her back with a certain amount of confusion, and I remembered that he had no idea I was even in the room, let along sucking him off.

"Wait, what... how are you –  _oh!"_

He looked down at me with a hilarious amount of surprise, and the squeak he let out when I giggled around his cock was so ridiculous that I had to stop what I was doing so I could laugh properly.

"C-Clara!" he stuttered, sitting up against the headboard as River chuckled beside him. "Why are you – I mean, when did you even get in here?"

"Oh, ages ago," I said with a shrug.

River grinned and kissed the Doctor's shoulder, giving him a very smug look. "I hate to say I told you so, sweetie..."

"No, you don't," the Doctor said, smirking.

"No, I really don't," River said with an innocent smile. "Not sure why you're so surprised by this turn of events though, sweetie. I mean, you were the one that invited dear Clara along with us. And you were the one that was just  _aching_  to make me come, even though you know I'm a screamer and Clara was just in the other room..."

"Oh my God, Doctor," I said in mock outrage. "Was this trip to Allegra Spectra just your funny little way of asking the missus for a threesome?"

"Actually it was River's idea," he said defensively, before quickly adding "I mean the trip wasn't her idea, that was my idea. But all this silly threesome stuff, that's all River."

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest," I said, unable to stop myself from checking out her magnificent body again.

"Enough talking," River said with a grin. "Come here, gorgeous."

She pulled me over to her until I was straddling her lap and kissed me again, her hands slipping up my thighs and pushing up my nightie until she could pull it over my head and throw it aside. Her lips were against mine again, her tongue demanding entry that I gladly gave as her hands cupped my bare breasts. My breasts and my nipples had always been really, really sensitive, and the single touch was enough to make me moan into her mouth. I'd almost forgotten that the Doctor was there before I felt the bed dip behind me. His hands replaced River's on my breasts, caressing and squeezing and pinching my nipples until I thought I'd go insane, as he kissed my neck and sucked on my earlobe.

Very suddenly I was on my back, the Doctor kissing my neck insistently as he pinned me down with a surprising amount of force for someone who thought this whole threesome thing was  _silly_. He kissed his way down my body, his teeth nipping my skin, before his mouth latched onto my nipple. My back arched off the bed as I gasped in pleasure, and I could distinctly hear River chuckling on the other side of the bed

"He's rather enthusiastic once you get him going," she whispered, lying beside me and brushing my hair out of my face. "And rather insatiable too. Most of the time he acts like he's above all this human nonsense, but when you get him in the mood he's like a horny teenager."

"I can actually hear you, you know?" the Doctor whispered against my skin, looking up at River with narrowed eyes.

"I know, sweetie," said River, smirking. "Clara just seemed a little surprised by how keen you suddenly were, so I was filling her in. And speaking of  _filling her in..._ "

She shoved the Doctor off me with an astounding amount of force, making him almost fall off the bed, but I barely had time to react. River was between my legs in a flash, pressing kisses on my inner thighs. She hooked her thumbs around the waistband of my damp knickers, pulling them slowly down before tossing them at the Doctor. He caught them in one hand, giving the sizable wet patch a sniff before he wrapped them around his dripping erection and began to stroke himself with them. Oh wow.

I could have happily watched the Doctor touch himself, but I was quickly distracted by River dragging her tongue over my sex, her tongue dipping into my folds and she hitched one of my legs over her shoulder. I was already so close just from watching them together, so I knew there was no way I was going to last long. My hands tangled in River's hair as she lapped at my cunt over and over again, her tongue dipping deeper and deeper as her fingers toyed with my clit. The Doctor sat and watched us, wanking slowly into my knickers, his deep desperate growls barely audible over the sound of my own increasingly loud cries as River worked me with her wonderful mouth.

I actually screamed when the Doctor lent down and took my nipple in his mouth once more, just as River pushed two fingers inside me right up to the knuckle, curled just right to touch my G-spot. I had one hand tugging on the Doctor's hair, the other tangled in River's curls, and I was probably moaning and crying out loud enough for everyone in Allegra Spectra to hear. But I didn't care in the slightest. River was full on  _fucking me_  with her fingers and sucking on my clit, and the Doctor was sucking so wonderfully hard on my nipple, catching it lightly between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it as the hand that wasn't wrapped around his cock played with my other nipple, pinching and squeezing it. I didn't want any of this too end, but like a tidal wave my orgasm crashed over me, making my entire body shudder as I let out a kind of silent scream.

I hardly had any time at all to recover from my incredible climax. Just when I was started to get my breath back, I was being flipped over onto my hands and knees, River settling herself against the headboard with her legs spread for me, while the Doctor positioned himself behind me, his hands holding tightly onto my hips. River ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed breathlessly down her neck, planting kisses over her breasts as I let my hands caress her thighs. Her sighs turned into moans once I finally dipped my head between her legs, my tongue dipping in between her soaking wet folds as she had done to me earlier. I wanted to put the Doctor to shame, and make his wife come twice as hard as he had done.

I moaned against her sex as I felt the Doctor's thick length push slowly inside me, inch by inch until he was completely sheathed. Oh God, he felt so amazing, so long and thick, filling me up so perfectly. I pushed two fingers inside River just as the Doctor pulled almost all the way out of me and thrust hard back in. The sound of our grunts and sighs and moans mingled together as we all began to move in a quick and messy kind of rhythm.

River rolled her hips, grinding against my face as she tugged on handfuls of my hair and cried out louder and louder – she really was a screamer. The Doctor held tightly onto my hips, hard enough to leave bruises, as he slammed into me so much force that I was sure to be able to feel his cock still inside me tomorrow, and he growled out all kinds of filthy expletives that I never, ever thought I'd hear him say out loud, which only turned me on more. I had never in my life felt pleasure like it, probably not in any of my lives. I could hardly hold myself up on the bed, so close as I was to my second climax of the night. The Doctor fucking me senseless was making it difficult to focus on River, but still I flicked my tongue over her swollen clit and plunged my fingers in and out of her soaking wet opening, determined to make her come, to make her scream and fall apart just like the Doctor had done to her earlier.

Soon I got my wish. I felt River's walls clench hard around my fingers, wetness coating my face and hand as she threw her head back with by far the loudest scream of the night. Her fingers pulled on my hair and her thighs were like a vice around my head as she held me against her sex, her whole body shuddering as her orgasm crashed over her. Once she released me I was pleased to see that she looked like a glorious mess, dazed and exhausted and damped with sweat. And it was all my fault.  _I_ had done that to her...

I didn't have time to enjoy the view for long though. The moment River let go of my head, the Doctor pulled me up onto my knees, one hand squeezing my breast and the other rubbing my clit in quick circles as he fucked me with even more power and vigour. I reached behind my head and tangled my fingers in his hair, as he bit, licked and sucking on my neck, River watching us with a smile on her face. I didn't want it to end, but all too soon I just couldn't hold on any longer. With the taste of River still on my tongue, I let out a loud and completely incoherent cry, my body shaking against the Doctor's as he fucked me through my second explosive orgasm of the night. Just seconds later the Doctor buried his face in my neck to muffle his own cry of pleasure as he emptied inside me, riding out his own climax and thrusting messily into me until we were both utterly spent.

The next time I opened my eyes, the three of us were a sweaty tangle of limbs under the covers. I was nestled quite comfortably in between them, the Doctor spooning me as he held River's hand across my body. River was the first to break the contented silence, smirking all over her beautiful face.

"Told you so, sweetie."

The Doctor scoffed behind me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"So how long are we staying here?" she asked.

"Just a few days," said the Doctor.

They both seemed a lot less exhausted then I was. Maybe it was a Time Lord thing, but I could hardly keep my eyes open, let alone join in with the conversation. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was River's soft chuckle as they both held me a little tighter.

"Looks like our fun is only just starting then, sweetie."


End file.
